Love Never Dies
by John-winchestersgirl
Summary: after it overwhelms her should there be like. The one person she never thought could help ends up being the one that she needs the most. Peter is something of a mystery to her, he's always there and yet he does nothing. She's put up with Damon's crap for her whole life but this stranger gets under her skin in a way no one else can. Will talking to him simply draw her in more or cou
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I ran as fast as I could, for the past few years all my brothers have cared about is that stupid girl. They've lived for at least a hundred years or more, and yet all they care about is a woman, a teen aged girl none the less. I was more than furious at them, I frantically looked around for Kol praying that he would have come back too. Elena and I have had more than our share of arguments, but overall this one topped it.

Elena and Jeremy killed Kol awhile ago, yet here I was still trying to go along with the plan and act like there wasn't anything wrong, Kol and I had been through so much together that being around her was literally pissing me off lately. I recently found out that Bonnie was planning to drop the veil and bring back every supernatural creature that has ever roamed this earth, and to say that I was excited was a understatement. I was ecstatic

"You're not going to find him." Rebekah told me and I glared at her.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.  
"Kelly he really has no reason to come back." She growled  
"He has reasons." I said defending him.  
"You really think you are one of them?" Rebekah asked and I smiled a little.  
"I can wish." I laughed.

"Foolish girl."  
"I could say the same for you." I told her looking at her.  
"True." She said, as we sat there in silence. Both of us knew what we did and still do, we love to easily. Rebekah was the only one that I would actually want to be around. She was nice, a little harsh and truthful but she's lived for hundreds of years... I think she can be harsh if she wants to be.

I got up and went outside but not before Matt had some smart ass comment about how I shouldn't go out there the wind was to high, I then reminded him that I was a vampire high winds do not scare me. I walked out of the Mystic Grill and ran into some one.  
"Excuse you?" I glared.  
"Still as rude as ever my love." Kol said smiling.

I looked up and I froze for a moment, he was here, for real, I could touch him and feel him. I wanted to cry, wanted to hit him, wanted to hug him. He was smiling and just standing there like nothing had ever happened, like he never died and left me here. I decided to hit him, that was the easiest solution that I found because he was still just smiling and it was pissing me off.  
"Jackass!" I snarled hitting his arm.

"I missed you too." He said embracing me and I melted at him warmth.  
"Wait here for me?" He asked hopefully and I nodded.  
"But why?" I questioned, why did he have to leave already?  
"I just need to have a family chat with Rebekah, do you want to be in there?" He smiled tilting his head, I shook my head.  
"I thought so." I was standing outside when I heard a really loud intake of breath.

Yes I heard them talking but I couldn't care less what they were actually saying, I was more focused on what I was going to say to keep Kol away from Elena. Her focusing all her emotions into killing Katherine is an okay thing but if Kol tries anything to hurt her... I won't be able to hold back her or Damon. He walked out and I looked at him with this expression that told him I knew what he had in mind, he smiled at me in response and pulled me closer.

"You know I love you right?" He told me smirking and I nodded.  
"Kol... I don't want you to leave me again." I whispered.  
"I wont, trust me."  
"If you go after Elena you will die again, Is that what you want?" I almost shouted.  
"I'm doing this so we can be together, the veil is not completely down and I want to stay with you. Kelly look at me, listen to me." He ordered grasping my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"They need to be put down, they are a danger. Elena is nothing but a trouble, you and I both know that. I love you Kelly and I want you to help me." He told me honestly and I smiled a little.  
"Kol I don't-" I started.  
"Kelly, she's hurt you lately, she's hurt your relationship with your brothers. She's hurt their relationship, she's pushing you further and further away from them. She wants you gone, she hates that they love you. Who's to say she wont kill you next?" He asked and I frowned.

"Damon wouldn't let that happen." I muttered.  
"Are you really sure about that?" Kol said and his tone was serious.  
"I've never done anything to stir you wrong Kelly, believe me, help me." He frowned.  
"After this we'll leave and nothing will get in our way." He was right.

Kol had been my everything since he had bit me along time ago, though we haven't always been together there was always a part of me that loved him. I learned to trust him no matter what, he looked at me with knowing eyes. He knew I was going to help him.

Hours later: We walked hand in hand toward the grave site that Kol had counted on Elena being at, I felt a ting of uncertainty but I shook the feeling. That's when I saw her crying over her brothers grave, she was crying I could here her saying she couldn't be without him.

I looked at Kol. I couldn't do what he wanted and I knew that, he didn't even look before he went and attacked her. I stood there and watched, I didn't want to help, I couldn't help. She was already broken, he couldn't see that if he could let her live than that would be enough punishment. She looked like she wanted to die, he had her pinned down and I was about to go pull him off of her when I saw an arrow fly pass my head.  
"How many times do I have to kill you?" Jeremy snarled, I smiled.

It had been such a long time since I've seen that kid, I always hated to admit it but Jeremy had weaseled his way into my heart along time ago. That's when I saw Stefen over by Kol.  
"No!" I screamed, but Stefen snapped his neck and Kol fell.

I sat there looking at him I could feel my features contort with pain, I had learned many years ago not to turn off my emotions because when you do turn them back on its like a flood gate opening up, and there isn't anything you can do about it. I wanted to though as I looked at Kol lying on the ground, I wanted my emotions gone.

I didn't want to feel the pain of loosing him again, not again. Jeremy looked at me with sad eyes he was the only one to apologize to me when they had to kill him the first time. He proceeded to walk over to me and gave me a hug, not like it mattered. Stefen didn't even look a bit upset for giving, I wanted to hit him, no I wanted to kill him. Elena looked at me and then ran over to Jeremy. They talked for a few minutes and then Stefen said he was going to get rid of Kol's body so he didn't come back to kill Elena.

I sat there looking at them, I wanted to cry. How could they get a near happy ending and yet here I was stuck crying once again. I rolled my eyes and got up, no sulking, it only makes one look pathetic and makes people pity you.  
"He's dead now, for good." I heard Damon say from behind me.  
"Kol is no longer, the world is a better place and you know it." Alaric said.

"Why would you do this to me, is her happiness everything to you?" I asked Damon.  
"Do you not care for your family?" I continued.  
"Kol was psychotic... this is me doing you a favor." Damon said.  
"You're psychotic, should I kill you?" I asked walking towards him, I was glaring daggers at him.

"You'll thank me one day." Damon said.  
"No, what you mean is I'll forgive you one day... like all the other times, I'm not a fool." I growled.  
"Do you even hear yourself?" he chuckled.  
"Kol was one out of many lovers you had, you're annoying me quite easily right now." He told me.

"Oh and you don't annoy the shit out of me with the whole 'oh I need to save Elena' bullshit'." I said trying to mimic his voice.  
"You know what would be easier? Letting her ass die for once." I yelled annoyed.  
"Yet again my question stands." Damon offered.

"I'm done with you." I said walking away.  
"Um...I think not Kelly Salvatore, we shared a womb, you and I are not done. We're far from it." He said with his annoying face.  
"Go fuck off Damon. Sharing a womb with you was the worst thing of my life." I smirked.

"You are so dramatic." Damon said  
"Damon don't push her." Alaric warned.  
"Yeah Damon don't push me." I told him, I turned around and headed to my car. Damon was yelling asking where I was going and all that crap, I didn't look back.

If I had looked back it would show him that I was going to forgive him and this time I don't think I could. He has hurt me way to much to forgive. I picked up my phone and dialed someone I had forgotten about along time ago.  
"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end of the phone.  
"You said call you if I ever needed you right?" I asked.

"Kelly?" He asked unsure.  
"Yeah."I confirmed and smiled a little.  
"What happened? Why are you calling me?" He asked.  
"Can I stay with you for a while Derek?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't stop driving, I just know that I have to get away from here, because if I don't get away then I'll want to go back and stay with my brothers and the little click they have going on back in Mystic Falls and I can't do that. It has caused me nothing but pain ever since we came here. Damon had told me that Stefen had found a girl that looked like Katherine and he wanted to make sure he wasn't lying.

Come to find out he wasn't and yet they both stayed, It was stupid on their parts. They had tried that years ago when Katherine was their main goal, It will always get them hurt if they both fall for the same girls. You think they would learn after a hundred years or more. I've been driving for more than twelve hours and I couldn't think about anything other than getting to where I was going.

Beacon Hills just seemed like a good place to start over and not have to think about Mystic Falls and all that drama. Drama wasn't always the best. I had met Derek awhile ago when I was on a crazy binge with Damon. I didn't really care who he was the only thing that really mattered was that he was hot and he was something new. It didn't take long for him to find out what I was and for me to find out what he was.

Derek was a different werewolf one that I've never seen, he still looked like a man not a actual wolf and to me that was weird. After all the weird talking that I had to go through with him he seemed more lonely then anything and at the time lonely was what I was as well. I think that's what made us have this bond of friendship, yes he was super attractive but no I didn't feel anything for him.

Damon and I had stayed in that area for almost two months and you can bet that I had talked to Derek almost everyday until we left. It was really a sad goodbye, it was like losing an old friend and that was the moment when he told me to call him if I ever needed anything. I drove for another six or so hours and and finally reached California, coming from Virginia and getting to Cali in about 18 hours was damn good timing. I mean yes I drove like a bat out of hell but it got me away from that stupid place faster and that's all that mattered to me. I picked up my phone and called Derek again.

"Kelly." He smiled.  
"I'm here." I told him.  
"Damn you drive fast." Derek admitted. and I blushed a little.  
"I'm in a Skyline... Fast is not an issue." I smirked.

"Skyline? Really? Couldn't go for something cooler, like I don't know a Lamborghini." He asked confused.  
"I'm flashy, but not that flashy." I said.  
"Oh that's right you go for the I'm more country than that look." Derek chuckled making fun of me.  
"Rude." I said jokingly.

"I'll come and meet up with you soon. I have to take care of something right now." He said.  
"Good deal." I smiled, I hung up the phone and reached for the my music stations and I stop when I hear my Breaking Benjamin song. It's Blow me away and that's one of the best songs from them of all time in my head.

I sit there and listen to it thinking back to when I first heard it. Flashback:  
"AH come on you don't like this song?" Jeremy asked.  
"I'm not really a big Breaking Benjamin fan Jer." I informed him.  
"Then just listen to this one song please!" He asked.

I was sitting there listening to the song Jeremy was practicality begging for and I must admit I really did like the song it was actually really good. I for am not a total BB fan but after hearing this song I think I might be.

'Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all.' The song was nice, I mean not nice in like aw lets go get some kittens and have a party but it wasn't like let me gag my self with a spoon. End.

I smile at the thought of little Jeremy. He wasn't bad and the way he died made me upset.

I never liked Katherine, though I got used to her some times I never really like her. I mean when a girl is string both of your brothers along it's not really hard to not like some one. I decided to play my iPhone instead of the radio, yes the radio is nice but it gets me aggravated more than it plays the music I actually want. I just sat there and let my playlist go with out giving it a second thought.

I decided to drive around and get a look at the city before I actually lived here, though I knew that I would more than likely end up staying here. It was a lovely town, bigger than Mystic falls but not like to over populated. I guess being a supernatural creature tends to make you want to go to the smaller towns than be in a large area where so many things could go wrong.

I mean for one humans could see you kill some one and it just turns into a big mess compelling can only get you so far when they call the police. Little towns you can make it look like it was a wild animal attack and they'll be done with it, though I have adopted Sefens way of thinking about drinking animal blood but I do tend to feed on human every now and then. I don't kill them if that's a plus.

The town was actually bigger than I expected it be, it had a nice city type feel in the downtown area but then you when you go a little further it has a nice surban area that makes you feel like you are out of the city. It was nicer than I had expected only because Derek lives here and he is like the grumpy cat all the times so I was thinking it would be full of dark sad things. I'm happy that it's not though.

I drive around a little more and end up stopping at this little cafe, I haven't actually been in an actual restaurant since I went on a date Alaric. Needless to say it didn't last, we became friends after it but it was a little weird to be around him and Damon. Damon wanted something to happen and it didn't. I sat there in the cafe by the window, I always laughed when people asked me how I could stay in the sun light and be okay. My ring was different from my brothers, Kol had mine made personally for me.

He said that the blue didn't fit my attitude and that the red was ten times more beautiful on me. I put my head phones in and tuned out. I was apparently unapproachable to the male population because I always closed my self off. Now I'm not saying that I didn't get any guys I'm just saying that a lot of guys never approached me because I never looked like I was looking for a guy.

An hour or so went by and I still heard nothing from Derek. I paid the girl at the desk for my coffee and headed toward my car. I made it to the car with out any sign of Derek. I was starting to worry and that's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey, sorry it's been awhile. Can you meet me at the school?"  
"With a lot of teenagers there? I thought you like older women?" I asked.

"Not funny. My pack is there... Well what's left of my pack." He sighed.  
"Oh so you have a pack of teenagers?" I asked almost laughing.  
"Shut up." He growled not amused.  
"I'll meet you there grumpy." I told him smirking.

I got off the phone and head to the school I had passed earlier, I got there in no time I mean come on I don't think they in force the speed limit that much because I've seen multiple cars going faster than 45 around here. There were actually a lot more cars here than I had imagined. I got out and some people were screaming so I quickly, I say quickly I just ran normal so no one knew, and saw what the commotion was.

It was a dead boy on the lacrosse field, I say some people walk over to him and I saw two boys run like hell to the entrance to the locker room. They were running to fast for me to believe that they were human so I followed them remembering what Derek said about his pack. I followed the boy and they both looked at me weird. I stopped and thought back to when I first met a werewolf and started laughing.

Of course they were looking at me weird I probably gave off this weird smell to them. I'm not saying that I do smell because I don't but to werewolf, vampires always had this weird sent to them and that's how they knew what they were up against.

"I'm a friend." I said putting my hands up.  
"What are you?" The really dark haired one asked.  
"She's a vampire. Now where is Jackson?" Derek said all nonchalantly.

They were talking but all that was running through my mind was who was the guy behind Derek. I stood there for a moment thinking back to if I ever saw him with Derek. I couldn't recall if I ever had. It was really starting to piss me off. Who the hell was this man? He was attractive, I sat there looking at him and I was lost in his beautiful blue eyes. I stopped, this was not who I was.

I don't swoon but gosh he was attractive, he had this attractive way about him like, I'm power full and I know it. I think that's the type of men that I go for the overly powerful ones. I mean I was with an original vampire so... He was staring at me as well. Smiling mostly but staring none the less. It was the same smile that Kol had the other night. I wanted to walk over to him and get it off of his face. Stupid look.

"Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." The man gaped.  
"Shut up!" Derek and the dark haired boy said simultaneously.  
"I'm just saying." The man said and it made me laugh.  
"Who is he?" The other boy asked.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle, he tried to kills us all awhile back, we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."  
"Hi." Peter said lowly.  
"Good to know." The other kid said uneasily.

They started talking again and that's when I remembered that Derek loved to talk more than anything. I think that was a good thing, because as I recall I pretty sure he could talk his way out of hell. That's when I stopped. I was standing there for a moment... No I was not getting into this drama. I just left a lot of drama behind. I was looking at Derek.

"No." I said, Derek looked at me.  
"Excuse me?" He said.  
"I can't get into this." I said.  
"You're a vampire we would have an advantage with you." Peter said.

"Haha... No I just got out of the whole world is ending crap and I'm not gonna get into more of it. Why do you think I'm here?" I asked.  
"It would mean a lot if you helped Kelly." Derek asked, I looked at him.  
"I don't do new time drama!" I said.

"New time?" The dark haired one asked.  
"I'm 173 kid, this is all new time drama." I said.  
"My name is Scott."  
"Ah that eliminates the guess... Though Scott was the last name I would EVER think of." I said.

"That's what my mother named me." He said. I smiled and that's when Derek looked at me once again. I was a sucker right? I mean literally I do suck but that's beside the point. I looked at him with this annoyed expression. I stood there and that's when all of them headed out and Derek and I were the only ones in the room. He was looking at me smiling.

"You haven't aged a day." He laughed smiling.  
"I mean immortality does that to a person." I said sarcastically.  
"I didn't plan this Kelly." He told her his voice holding and edge of annoyance.  
"Lets get to the point." I said.

"It's a kanima." He said.  
"Oh." I said standing there.  
"Fine lets go." I finished. He smiled and pulled me to him with one of his arms. Which was quite large and it was getting on my nerves.

He had always been bigger than me and I guess being a werewolf beefy-ness came with the territory. We walked out to the cars and I saw his black Camaro. That car was like sex, it was nice and elegant but it was fast and hard at the same time. I loved every time I saw his car.

Peter's POV:

We saw the commotion going on at the field and Derek had guessed that Scott and Isaac went to the locker room. He was right because he said something about the women walking towards it. I was just thinking about finding the damn Kanima so I could get rid of it. I mean not me personally because I was yet to be at full power which was a really big hindrance to me.

Derek and I walked toward the entrance to the locker room that I've been in a few times over. Though when you're pack members are young I guess locker rooms were a thing. I know when I was in this high school I was really at home in these locker rooms. We walked in just at the moment the women said that she was a friend. "What are you?" Scott asked in disgust.

"She's a vampire. Now where's Jackson?" Derek said getting right to the point. Scott was telling them about Gerard and I was taking the lovely site that I saw in. The vampire girl was quite beautiful. She had a mixture of blonde and brunette hair, her brown eyes contradicted her hair in a wonderful way. Her lips were something. Wonderful lips on a woman was always a huge attraction to me. She clearly had no flaw when you were just looking at her.

"He threaten to kill my mom. I had to get close to him what was I suppose to do?" Scott said.  
"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." I said.  
"Shut up." Scott and Derek said in unison.  
"I'm just saying." I said and that's when I heard a little giggle.

"Who is he?" The boy that Derek called Isaac said.  
"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle, he tried to kills us all awhile back, we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott points out.

"Hi." I said lowly.  
"Good to know." Isaac said awkwardly. Derek started talking and that lead to Scott and Isaac telling us that Jackson was the one that was dead on the field. We were almost done talking when the women said some thing again. She was looking down right pissed.

"No." She said, Derek looked at her.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"I can't get into this." She rplied something yet again.  
"You're a vampire we would have an advantage with you." I said thinking about all the ways that lovely body of hers could help.

"Haha... No I just got out of the whole world is ending crap and I'm not gonna get into more of it. Why do you think I'm here?" The women said in return to my comment.  
"It would mean a lot if you helped Kelly." Derek asked.  
"I don't do new time drama!" Kelly said.

"New time?" Scott said dumbly, She's a vampire. God knows how long that girl has been alive.  
"I'm 173 kid. This is all new time drama." She said. Which I was quite astonished about. 173 she didn't look like it at all.  
"My name is Scott."

"Ah that eliminates the guess... Though Scott was the last name I would EVER think of." She said all weird like.  
"That's what my mother named me." He smiled. The look that Derek gave her meant that all if us should leave and which we did. I walked out of the room but walking out just enough to let them think I wasn't listening. I like knowing everything and if snooping is how I have to do this again then snooping is what I will do.

"You haven't aged a day." Derek said.  
"I mean immortality does that to a person." Kelly said sarcastically. She was funny, sarcastic and beautiful what more could a man want?  
"I didn't plan this Kelly." Derek said to her probably voicing her option.

"Lets get to the point." She said in an un-amused tone.  
"It's a kanima." Derek finished with.  
"Oh." She said and at that moment I left probably knowing what was coming next

. They walked out to the cars, she had this grin on her face when she looked at Derek's car and he was just smirking at her. We told Scott and Isaac the plan and then we parted ways with them. She didn't get into Derek's car, Kelly walked over to her car.  
"I love your car Derek but if I go with you my baby will think I'm neglecting her..." She said which made me laugh, The girl knows cars.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to my car and Derek was just shaking his head at me and I tended to rolled my eyes at him knowing that he could hear me huff at him. I loved his car like no other but my baby was just that, my baby. I was following Derek when something I saw caught my attention, it was a house but it was all burnt and destroyed. I was just looking at it with an amazement thinking back to how it could have been.

Obviously it was a beautiful place and it was far from the city so it could work for werewolves. They pulled up beside it both Derek and Peter got out and motioned for me to follow them. I was looking at them like they were crazy, yes it was a nice house but it looked like it was about to cave in at any moment. I rolled my eyes and followed them hoping that my boots would make a new hole in the floor and get me stuck

. I was walking slowly and Derek turned around.  
"Hurry up." He snarled.  
"Yeah okay let me just hurry so I can fall through the floor that sounds like a fun idea." I replied sarcastically.

"You want to wait outside?" Derek said. I thought for a moment.  
"Not really." I said.  
"Then hurry." He said walking into the house fast. I forgot how much of a ass he was. I walked through the door like I normally would walk.

I heard the floor squeak and I wanted to hall ass out of this creepy burnt building but they were talking it seemed like it wasn't the moment to start to run out of this house.  
"So do you guys live here?" I asked.  
"Not anymore." Derek said.

"I never did. I like my apartment." Peter said. I nodded, the more I was in this place the more I didn't like it. I walked around a little and it seemed like there had been a kitchen in the part that I was in. I walked over to it trying to get past all the burnt debris and try to see what it could have been though it was so hard. I walked into something and I turned around and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Peter and Derek almost ran into the room and they were looking at me with those eyes that you knew were judging you.  
"It was a spider in a cob web." I said.  
"Really? 173 years old and you still are afraid of spider?" Peter asked.

"Yeah... They are nasty and disgusting! I'm sorry that doesn't cross your mind when you see them." I replied to him. Peter laughed as Derek rolled his eyes. They both walked back into the room they were in once before. I was about to follow them but my phone was ringing. I looked at it and I saw the persons name that I did not want to see.

"Hello?" I answered.  
"Where the hell are you?" Damon asked.  
"I left. I said I was done." I told him.  
"Kelly get your ass back here now. I don't want to have to come and get you." Damon said.

"You don't have to come and get me Damon. I'm fine." I said.  
"Kelly..." He said.  
"I'm seriously okay. Now go run a long and try to save Elena." I replied.  
"Really Kelly? I'm not choosing her over you. I lov-"

"I understand now please just... stop. I'm done with it." I interrupted him.  
"Kelly." He stopped.  
"I love you too. You do know that right?" He said and it pained me.  
"I know that but I don't think I'm going to forgive you any time in the near future. I've got to go." I said and hung up the phone.

Damon's POV:

She hung up the phone just like that, I had to admit that my sister was an ass sometimes but this was different. I didn't feel like she was going to come back or that she didn't believe me. I sighed, what was I suppose to do? I can't choose between Elena and Kelly, that's just choosing to have either side of my chest to be ripped open. I wanted to be here for Elena but Kelly was my sister. I haven't had the best reputation in having family bonding but that doesn't mean that I didn't love them.

I had longer with Kelly but I love Elena. I sat there and held my head between my arms.  
"Your sister?" Alaric said.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Where is she?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said.  
"She's not coming back is she?" Alaric voiced my thoughts.  
"I don't think so." Stefen walked in at that moment. He was looking at me and then he looked toward Alaric and then he made this face. It was that face that said he didn't know what was going on, he made it a lot now a days.

"Kelly's gone." Alaric said.  
"What?" Was all he could say.

Kelly's POV:

I just stood there looking at the kitchen for a long while, I didn't want to move. I knew what I did was childish but just knowing that they would kill any one that got in the way of their precious Elena's feels made me feel extremely hurt and forgiving him would allow him to do it more often. I felt like a baby because I always went back to that but that's how I feel so I guess it doesn't help grieving over it.

I turned around and Peter was right there at the door staring at me. I wanted to roll my eyes because the look on his face said I know what you were talking about but those blue eyes were the thing that made me want to stop.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." He said.

"Who was that?" He said something once again.  
"My brother." I replied to him.  
"Ah." Was all he said to me. That was annoying me the most. He still stood there and yet he said nothing he just stood there. I looked away not wanting to make this any more awkward then I already have. I was looking at the floor when he started to say something.

"Your so... different." He spoke to him self more than he spoke to me.  
"I'm a vampire. How many have you seen? I mean cause we're all really the same." I told him.  
"Ha! I've met some in my years. Let me tell you, all they really care about is no sun," he paused like he was remembering something,  
"but that was the past and I never met any like you." He said walking over to me.

"I'm not special." I said.  
"That Elena girl? Is she special?" He asked.  
"Apparently to my brothers. Why am I telling you this?" I said.  
'Because you need too' something inside of her said.  
"Brothers?" He asked.

"Both of them yes." I told him.  
"Going after the same girl? That's... not good." He said making a face.  
"It isn't." I said trying not to tell him more.  
"Where's Derek?" I ask changing the subject.

"He went to go help little Scott with the Kanima problem." He sounded un-amused.  
"It's just me and you." I looked at him, his voice sounded dangerous but it sent chills down my spine not the bad chills either. He was smiling this weird grin and I had to hand it too him, he was hot and he knew it. I then got the jest of what he just said.

"Not in a million year, wolf boy." I joked. I walked passed him and noticed that he was actually telling the truth, Derek is such an ass he left me here with his really hot uncle. I need to stop thinking that. That could get me into trouble.  
"You thought I was joking?" He spoke and it brought me out of my thoughts with a jolt.  
"I thought you were lying not joking, there's a difference." I said.

"You wound me." He said putting a hand over his heart. I could hear it beat, it was strong and steady the way that I wish mine could have been. I'm not saying that I didn't want this but living for eternity is gets old after you know the first fifty years. I've torn out so many of hearts that sounded like that in jealousy but looking at him now. I didn't think I could take his life. Who am I and what happened to me? I'm not lovey dovey with anyone and I mean not even with my brothers, Damon had to peel back layers to actually get me to trust him.

Thinking back to it now I think it was one of the worst mistakes ever but he's family and is still there no matter how much you hate them. He walked closer and I backed up. This was not going to happen, not now, not with me hurt. I walked to the corner and he was just looking at me. I could tell he wanted to ask if he did something wrong or if he crossed the line but he didn't. There was no talking between us at all and it was starting to scare me.

I turned to look at him and he was looking to the floor like a hurt puppy, it looked like I did something so wrong that it hurt him. I stood there and he looked up, his pupils were dilated and I knew what that meant he was almost wolfing out and that meant that I should go. I started to talk past him and that's when his hand reached for my arm. He pulled me in front of him and there were little color in his eyes, yes there was blue like always but there was something more, something deeper.

It was like you could see the animalistic side of him and it was starting to scare me. I shook my head, I have never gotten cornered by a damn wolf and I wasn't going to be now.  
"Peter clam down." I said trying to avoid a fight. He wasn't listening and that's when he started to shake. I couldn't understand normally it took wolves a while to shift but it looked like he could do it almost instantly and that was enough to make me very scared and I really don't get scared all that easy.

His grip on my arm wasn't tight but it wasn't the easiest to get out of either and it seemed to me that he was strong and he was holding back. I just met the man and now I felt like I had to clam him down, like if I didn't then he would go hurt people, not me just people. I looked at him in his eyes trying to see something other than animal and that's when I saw it. It wasn't what I was use to, there was a need and I didn't understand. He shoved me against the other wall across the room and I felt like I was out of breath though I didn't breathe.

His hand wasn't holding me by my arm any longer, they moved and now both of his hands were on my hips and his claws were digging into my skin. It was heated and I wanted it. It was weird because I didn't know the man at all but the more I looked at him the more I wanted. I didn't mean too but I leaned down and his lips were on mine like they knew that's where they were meant to be. I was use to sex, that part was easy but the look in his eyes before wasn't that he wanted sex it was that he needed me.

Not in a sexual way just in general. He was aggressive and it was a major turn on.  
"Stop..." I said breathlessly. He didn't listen his lips went to my neck and it was a weird sensation that make my back arch. He took that as a movement to go further and at this moment in time I kind of wanted it too. That's when he stopped and I felt and urge to keep going though he didn't.

He put me down slowly and walked away from me quickly and I stood there in a daze with confusion as well as being hot and bothered. He said something on the lines of sorry but I couldn't understand I wasn't really in the right mind to talk. I dusted of my back and went to go find his ass after a few minutes or so.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled.

Peter's POV:

She moved away from me I couldn't understand why, did she not feel what I was feeling. I looked at her and she had her back to me trying not to look at me. My anger got the best of me and I felt like I lost control. She turned around and I was looking at her and her face showed retreat. She started walking toward the door and I reached for her. She wasn't going to go any where. There was something inside of me that wanted her, needed her and I couldn't explain it.

I moved her a little so I could see her more, her face showed confusion and fear and that set me off more. She was easy to break it seemed and I wanted to make her scream. There was a moment where the fear and the confusion went away and she just looked shocked. I smiled and moved her to the other wall. I didn't know how fast we got there but she seemed a little tense and I wanted it gone. I moved my hand that was on her arm down to her hip and the other was used to push her in place.

She closed her eyes and I could tell she could feel something, I wasn't quite sure what it was but when she opened her eyes I saw a want, a want for me and that fed something in me. She leaned down and I took that a sign to kiss her, her lips were heated and soft. She felt nice in my hands. She said something and I could have cared less what her mouth was saying but she had moved so I had to improvise. I moved my lips to her neck and she moaned and arched her back in to me, I could feel her and I wanted her so much more at this moment than I had ever wanted anyone else.

She started to move and that's when I caught my self. I looked at what I was doing and I had to stop. She seemed disappointed that I wasn't going to continue but I had to. I had to let her go because this wasn't right, I couldn't take her when I didn't know the woman. I put her down slowly that way she wouldn't fall because I was guessing she wasn't going to be able to stand. I walked away and she was just a dazed figure on the wall. What did I just do? Did I really just let my wolf have so much control over me that I would not think twice about taking this girl?

I walked a little more until I heard foot steps.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" She yelled as I had to smiled to my self.

Kol's POV:

I woke up with a soaring headache, I wanted to find Elena the most but the thing that was on my mind was why didn't Kelly help. I was sure she would. I made a great argument and yet here I was alone and back from the dead. I rolled my eyes and got up, if Kelly thought she could walk away from me that easy she was truly wrong. She was mine and mine alone. I heard of the time she spent with out me but those were long gone, I was here and she wasn't going to be with out me unless I wanted her to be.

I walked through the empty streets and to the mystic grill. There was no one there to my surprise so I went some where I knew there would be people. I walked to the Salvatore house. I knew it was one of them that could have taken me out, they were the only ones fast and strong enough. Elena was just too... weak to. I walked up to the house and that's when I heard talking.

"Kelly's gone." I heard Alaric say. I was stunned and then I was thinking of reason why. I couldn't understand why she would leave.  
"What?" Stefen said.  
"She left after you killed Kol." Alaric said. "Why?" Stefen said trying to understand her decision. "Why else? Stefen it's Kelly, she's always chose Kol.

It's always been him. Not matter what any one said to her, did to her. She's loved him for so long." Damon spat. I smiled at that, but I couldn't help think that wasn't the only reason that she had left. I understand that she was probably more that upset with them but it was probably them who forced her hand. For a while now I had watched her, noticed how much she has wanted to tell them that they are crazy for letting Elena run their life's but she couldn't because she didn't want to hurt them. I walked the opposite way and was thinking, I could have cared less what the rest of conversation held all I was really worried about was Kelly.

**Hey guys, to all that's reading my story thank you I hope you like it. ^^**


End file.
